


Blood Boils

by PharaohsAshes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Biting, Creampie, Cuckolding, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Julian Devorak Route - Reversed Ending, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Julian is not a bird, Miscarriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Technically?, Vaginal Sex, but I do other horrible stuff to him (oops)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohsAshes/pseuds/PharaohsAshes
Summary: Divergence from the reverses Julian ending route where he still gives his soul, but instead he stops the devil from recreating the world in exchange for his endless torment.The Devil delights In showing Julian the “what if’s” of his life, while Asch lives in the empty present, unable to let go of the only man she’s ever loved.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not sure if this will get any interest, I definitely have a long haul kind of story, but let me know if you like it! 
> 
> I’m kind of nervous to post this because it’s my first shot of something like this and I just finished both of Julian’s story. I’m not sure if I got everything correct or if I missed details about him. So let me know if I missed anything! 
> 
> This is meant as a personal character insert but you can use it as a female reader if you’d like! 
> 
> But anyway enjoy!

It was a beautiful night, one that seemed to hold all the stars in the sky. There was hardly a question who the cosmos did it for. Flowers, of the most beautiful and delicate kind littered the lush silk carpets, dusted the tables and hung in rings and lops along all the archways. The palace was covered from head to toe in finery. 

Julian wasn’t expecting anyone, but Portia was ever the surprise as she burst into his room, gasping for air as if she had run all this way. Julian blinks, at first, unable to say anything as he looks at her in utter shock. “What-?” He says dumbfounded, staring with a baffled expression “Pasha what's-“ Portia interrupts him quite swiftly, “It’s Asch!” There was panic in her voice and Julian’s heart clenches in his chest, thinking the worst. 

“What- what’s wrong?!” He belts, alarmed, Portia jerks, colouring “Oh- oh I meant- it’s nothing that...” she shakes her head “She’s really nervous- I- I’m so sorry!” She squeaks, looking guiltily, “You must have thought-!” There was a small chuckle and Julian glares slightly at her, huffing sharply. Portia continues, “We can’t get her to calm down!” Julian runs a hand through his hair, the leather tips of his fingers feeling smooth against his scalp “Let me-“ “No!” Portia yelps, then reserves “Its bad luck... but- she...” Portia looks around the room, squinting at tables, but the tell tale sign of her getting an idea flashes a across her face.

Asch stares at herself, her breath unable to reach her lungs no matter how she tries. She stared at herself, her face dusted with the softest colours of silvers and sparkles around her delicate cheeks. Asch trembles, her fingers unable to stop their insentient shaking. Her hair was piles atop her head, wisps of it framing her face, the smell of pink blossoms invading her nose. Every row of braids were decorated with the little pink flowers, the stark white hair looking like spider silk. It was perfect, she looked a vision, but she couldn’t stop herself from being terrified. 

There were voices beyond the door, begging her to come out of the room she locked herself in. Asra and Nadia call on her endlessly, trying to be as encouraging as they can. The voices fall flat of her ears, Asch felt herself about to cry until she heard a sharp, quick rap against the wood. 

“Darling?” Asch gasps, a breath finally invading her lungs, it must have been heard, but Julian, he laughs in his wonderful way. “Darling come out, please?” He asks softly, “For me?” Asch bites her lips, likely ruining her makeup, she shakes her head as if they can see it, “I- I can’t!” She insists, “Y-You’ll s-see! A-And I j-just can’t!” Julian’s up-roaring laugh makes it through the door unmuffled, “I won’t, I promise. Let me help you.” Asch is hesitant, more than she has ever known herself to be ever. But she exhales softly, lip bitten raw and red under her careless treatment. She opens the door, suddenly blinking in puzzlement as she looks at the smirk across Julian’s face, but his handsome eyes were hidden from sight, covered in a silk black cloth and tied in a easy knot at the back of his head. His styled curls were pressed slightly to his head under it, still as delightfully playful as ever. 

“What’s wrong darling?” Julian says in a caring and gentle voice, Asch swallows, hands wanting to reach out to his, but she arches away, “I- I can’t d-do this-“ she admits in a whispered tone, squeezing her eyes shut, so she doesn’t have to see the look of disappointment on his face. “Why is that?” Julian asks simply, not sounding anything but curious, not upset or fearful or even angry as she thought he might. Asch doesn't want to speak of it, doesn’t think she can utter the words, but Julian’s hands incase her face, the soft pads of his gloves stroking her cheeks lightly. “E-Everyone will... they’ll all be... looking at me...” it was barely auditable, Asch almost thought she might have to repeat it to him, she didn’t think she had the courage to do so again. 

Julian hums, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the gravelly, deep sound of it. Asch shudders a sigh, “Darling, you are a sight to behold.” He says in a matter-of-fact tone, “Just look at me. Only look at me Asch.” His face comes so close, his breath hot against her cheeks “It’ll only be a moment, Asra won’t let you fall.” Asra hums, nodding quickly, “I’d never.” 

Julian snorts, smirking lopsidedly “Just think, one silly ceremony and we’ll be married. Nothing to be nervous for.” He says cheekily, and though his eyes are covered, she can tell he had winked just with the tilt of his head. His hands let her face free, trailing down her sides to pause at her waist, “I wish I could see you,” he mutters longingly, “You must look radiant.” Asch feels her cheeks practically catch fire, Julian opens his mouth, but Portia beats him too it “Plenty of time for that after the wedding.” She says pointedly, Asch can see Julian’s cheeks grow pink, his brow knitted in embarrassment. 

Julian clears his throat, “Yes well. Are you alright now darling?” His hands hesitantly remove themselves, the warmth from his fingers leaving her all too suddenly. “Y-Yes I... I l-love you.” Julian stiffens in surprise, still caught off guard by the words. “I love you too, Asch.” Still the way he says it, it’s like magic. 

Julian leaves her, Portia guiding him through the door until it is closed behind them. Asra crosses his arms, smiling softly. Nadia looks at Asch with kind eyes, “Let us finish hm?” She says with a giggling tone. 

Julian can not find it in him to stand still, his eyes searching the arch way, awaiting the second the beautiful double doors open. He swallows, inhaling through his nose, a shuddering breath leaves his chest vacant as he stand there under the canopy of silks and fluttering lights. The moon lights the path, but the torches give way to a soft and calm glow that sets a twinkle in the beautiful outfits of their guests. Julian did not know many of them, but Nadia had invited those she thought would be advantageous to meet. It did not matter, they were not what made him anxious. Nadia and Portia were there, standing at the side with flowers in their hands and smiles on their faces, being here meant they were not with Asch. That the only person to calm his fiancé was Asra. 

Julian began to get very nervous.

He just about snapped when he heard the music begin to play and the doors open with a sweep. His eyes were wide and set in stone as Asch came into view, Julian found himself out of breath at the sight of her. Asch’s face was a mess of pink, her cheeks too stained to see the pale white underneath it, her hair silk and soft looking as fresh snow, the flowers winded within wher hair at the stems. Her eyes were framed and wide, beautiful silver starlight, they were frantic, terror etched into her expression, until she caught eyes with Julian, and everything seemed to stop. 

Asra walked on but Julian and Asch were were enchanted, he more so than her. The utter craftsmanship of her dress was marvellous, it was blinding, whiter than the moon, dazzling with little diamonds and sheer silk. The bell of it puffed out, long and large enough that he could not see her feet, but Julian could tell she was wearing heels, his little bride was a head shorter than him. The train of her veil was not dragged along the ground, it was held up by four servants, two on each side. Julian could not understand the need for such a thing, since he could see her through the nearly invisible fabric, but Nadia has insisted.

It was the only thing he was allowed to see before the wedding day. 

Julian was only aware that she had made it to him when the priestess has spoken up, “Join hands at once,” she says, both of them snap, blushing deeply. Julian gathers her hands as soon as Portia takes the tightly wrapped pink roses from her hands and helps pull her veil from her face. The priestess begins the ceremony, but neither of them can pay attention. Julian’s smile is soft and weightless, carrying nothing but love and adoration for Asch. 

“Will you have this women, to be yours until you part this world into the next?” She asks Julian, and he grins wolfishly, “In this world and the next, I do take this women,” Asch gasps softly, feeling her heart clench after his words. “Will you have this man, to be his until you part this world into the next?” Asch squeezes his hands, her nerves bubbling over, nodding softly, trying to find her voice, “Y-Yes-“ Julian’s forehead rests against hers, his smile wide and dazzling “F-Forever,” she whispers to him. It was not as eloquent compared to Julian, but he seemed struck all the same. Rings were given to them and dutifully Julian slips hers on her finger, Asch does the same, but far more shakily. 

“Kiss your bride and be forever bound.” Julian does nothing without theatre, this was no exception. Julian releases her hands and wraps his own around his waist, yanking her into his chest, his kiss was wild, furious and abrupt, deep and wonderful and Asch could feel the smile against his mouth as people begun to cheer and throw fists full of petals at them. Asch ruins the kiss with a giggle, but Julian doesn’t mind as he nuzzles his nose into hers, his forehead pressed against hers. Petals upon petals fall into his hair, coating the auburn curls with all manner of colours. Asch feels her feet touch the ground softly, and Julian wraps his arm around her waist, taking her with them through the arches they way she came, all the guests following behind them.

The couple get but a moment by themselves as guards direct everyone into the banquet halls for the feast and reception. Julian and Asch pause in a shared dressing room. Julian chuckles, looking at himself in the floor length mirror “I can hardly see my hair!” He says, shaking his curls loose of all the petals. Asch giggles sweetly, taking her veil off and resting it on the sofa beside them. “You however could not have looked more beautiful.” He remarks, voice deep and resonating. Asch jumps slightly as his arms wrap around her stomach, his chest firm against her back. His nose slides along her skin before his lips press softly against her neck, making a chill run down her spine. His lips pull back to expose his teeth, Julian uses them to graze along her skin before biting her exposed shoulder enough to make her squeak, but not to mark her in an unseemly way. 

His hands slip up the finery of her dress, nearly cupping her breasts, “J-Julian-“ Asch gasps, hands coming to grip his forearms though his intentions were mistaken, for his hands press adamantly into her upper ribs. “I would not debase you my bride.” His whispered breath tickles her skin, his words weighting like a stone in her belly. Asch inhales nosily as his brow nestles against the bones of her neck. “I-I w-would h-have m-my h-husband-“ she forces out, the shame licking her face like fire lapping at wood. Julian pauses, stiffened in surprise, is if he never expected her to want him in such a way. Julian hugs her tightly against him, “I... I would have y-you, m-my bride...” he kisses the nape of her neck once more.

“My darling... my Asch...” 

“How delightful.” There was a sinister voice tangling in his ear, the vision of his new wife rippling from his mind, her image, her red cheeks and soft hands evaporating. Julian blinks, his eyes instead becoming full of shadows, dark and listless, mocking him as a chuckle accompanied it. The devil rounds him, his hanging body aching as the chains squeeze his limbs. “Such a pretty thing.” He croons, his claw scraping along the stone but making no such mark along it “Such a little thing.” Julian snarls, struggling, showing his hand. The devil gasps in a devious way, a most interested way. 

“Does it bother you, boy?” He hisses, smiling horribly “When I speak of her?” Julian tries to hide his emotions, but they mar his face with the truth of it. The devil is wicked in his excitement, “You’re little magician. Asch.” He sweeps out of Julian's view, the rattling of the chains as he struggles to see causes a throbbing headache, “Has she found another lover?” He goads cruelly, then laughs, “Oh I had forgotten. You held no such title.” Julian thrashes uselessly, furious and unable to contain himself. The devil simply hums “You must wonder. If she has forgotten you? It has been oh so long. Pretty things get so lonely.” Julian’s face pinches angrily, his proud nose scrunching. 

“Men must sniff at her skirts. Yes. So young and pretty- if you had not been so eager it might have been you to fill her belly with your sons.” His deep, mocking laughter rattles Julian, “She makes no effort to find you, Doctor.” He comments snidely, “You must know why?” Julian squeezes his eyes shut, fighting fury that would only do him worse harm. “Some days I think to let you see.” The devil muses, “What despair would you find I wonder?” Julian pauses, eyes slightly widened as they open. 

Wouldn't he know? Julian’s heart quickens, why won’t he show it? If he knew it would hurt Julian he would have showed him. The devil continues to taunt him, moving in quickly from his comments, dangling more what if’s he would torture Julian with. Showing him things that would have come to pass if he had not taken this deal. Spare little moments of happiness before he crushes them with mockery, taunting him with foul words of his darling Asch. Vulgar musings of things he knew were not true but could not bare to hear. Julian swallows, resolving himself there was hope. 

For Asch however, hope was far from her mind. Something that was a whisper in the thick trees, something she had to search for and could not bear to have. Days were dark to her eyes, she was exhausted constantly. No one couldn’t comfort her, bless them they still tried. Portia would come and ask her for help in this and that, but Asch would lay in her bed, bereft of emotion, it barely looked as if she breathed, that is until she was wrecked with sobs again, loud and pained. Julian. She could not bear the wretched pain in her breast, the image of him constricted with chains, his smile so sad. 

“I love you Asch-“ she heard it in her mind constantly, felt his lips against her cheek, her lips, so soft and wonderful. Julian has stolen her first kiss, given her many more, dizzy, wonderful and full of promises he didn’t dare speak aloud until it was far too late. 

Asch sighs, pulling herself up from her bed, her hair feels lank and dirty. She knew better than to continue this behaviour, Asra would not push her in much, but in this he carried her into the bath a dropped her himself. He would not tolerate such disgrace to her person. Asch pushes her long hair from her face, the puff of Julian’s dress shirt falling off her shoulder and exposing her naked flesh. There was little she had left of Julian, few shirts and his long bellowing black and crimson coat that she could not fit into with it dragging into the floor. Comfort was why she kept it, it stopped holding his scent months ago, it had only been half a year since that terrible day. 

Asch pulls herself from her bed, her pale thighs exposed, her modesty barely covered Julian’s shirt. The palace was beautiful, the melted sun leaked through her pinkish curtains as she padded toward the bath. She begins the taps, eyes downcast, half lidded. Despite sleeping near constantly her eyes were dark and ringed with exhaustion. Asch lets the shirt slip from her frame, climbing into the tub. The warm water hardly awakens her, but she goes about the motions, scrubbing dirt from her hair and cleaning her skin until it was raised and pink. 

Asch dries mindlessly, she takes the shirt from the floor, holding it tight in her hands as she warily returns to her bedroom, this was not where she thought she would live after everything was over. She had not thought they would win with the body of her beloved taken from her. She had thought they would live in a beautiful cottage, something surrounded by trees in a clearing with a pond large enough to hold life. Asch never spoke her dreams aloud, cradling them in the most hidden part of her heart, tending it, nurturing her hopes and dreams, creating a whole world that she may escape into. 

More and more she finds her vision fogged with it, her happy, quiet clearing filled with the laughter of Julian, his smile gleaming in the sun, his chest kissed by its rays, though Asch smiles softly remembering Julian burnt so easily in the sun. There was a loud knocking at her door, insistent. Asch throwing them shirt over her head, grabbing a robe to cover herself from eyes lay beyond the door of her chambers. Before she can dare open it, it swings violently, banging open with a hurried Portia huffing loudly, red faced and excited “Asch!” She says first, jumping to stand right again, “We know how to save Julian!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning in this chapter, I don’t want to say what so it isn’t ruined but be prepared for some thing to happen.

It was the dead of night, the moon hung so low in the sky that it almost looked content enough to fall from its post and sleep like the city before it. It was a peaceful night, a bit cold but the wind was not unwelcome. Though some did not take the opportunity of blissful sleep as they should have, for this night was for lovers. 

In the most far away room, tucked into a edged wall of the palace, the most delicate sounds could be heard fluttering out of the patio doors. The bed was vast, silks and feather light sheets tossed about and wrinkled beyond simple smoothing, laying bonelessly, beautifully, was Asch. Her hair was spread across the purple sheets, like wispy clouds fading in the sky. Her chest was coated in a thin layer of shiny sweat, the light that did leach through made her skin look as if thousands of pearls made up her pale complexion. 

Suddenly a mop of white hair slides into view, face obscured for all but a pink tongue that glides between the slopes of her heaving breast, collecting the sweat with a vulgar purr. Tousling his hair, it was clear Asra was taking his pleasures between her milky soft thighs. The subtle tilt of his hips said as much. “M-Master...” Asch whispers, shivering violently as Asra grins, kissing her collarbone lovingly. His hands hold just underneath her knees, his deft, strong fingers toying the flesh, his thumbs stroking the flesh. His hips are slow, painfully so, but Asch found no despair in this, her head arches back and a most delicate moan escapes her lips. Asra hums, covered in beads of sweat and shaking just slightly, trying to mask how much she was affecting him. “You are the most captivating creature I have ever laid eyes on.” He says without a hitch in his voice despite his struggle. Asch trembles, Asra’s jaw tightens as she clenches his cock tightly. His speed picks up ever so slightly, his hands lifting her thighs up so her ankles may wrap around his waist, his hands heavily shove into the plush bed once free of holding her, a rumbling grunt escaping through his clenched teeth. 

Asch bears her neck, the tendons of her throat thrumming with her heart, allowing Asra the privilege of her vulnerability. Asra wastes no time attacking the exposer with vigorous kisses, aggressive nips leaving marks. Asch grips the pillows above and beside her head, thrashing slightly underneath him as Asra begins to pound into her with abandon, his control slipping from him as her thighs become soaked with her wetness. A series of gasps filter from her abused lips, her voice worn now from the hours of pleasure drawn from her. Asra snarls like a beast rattling at his cage, deep and dangerous as he roughly takes her. “Oh- Asra- oh- ah- ha-“ Asch gasps, desperately arching her whole being into his. Asra nods, his mouth occupied with sucking dark colours into her delicate neck. Asch’s finish is ripped out of her chest with a sharp gasp of his name, her trembling and shaking pushing Asra over the edge too, his hips slap into her and he bites down a moan into her skin, his teeth sinking harshly enough little pearls of crimson blood well up around his teeth. Asch doesn’t seem to notice, too consumed with her finish to feel the pain of his bite as he spends himself inside of her. 

Asra gasps as he releases his teeth, laving at the blood eagerly as he slumps against Asch in a sweaty mess of limbs. It takes but a moment for Asra to compose himself, lifting his weight from her and pushing his hair back from his face so that nothing obscures his view of her. Slowly Asra pulls his wet cock from her little pinkish cunt, watching with intense hunger as his finish seeps out of her and stain the sheets beneath them. “Gods you are transcendent.” Asra pants, enthralled. Asch blushes hotly, her fade turning from the pretty pink to a deep and dark red. Asra slides into bed beside her, pulling the thin sheet over their shaking bodies “I love... you A... Asra...” Asch says tiredly, rolling into his embrace. Asra smiles, kissing her forehead firmly “I love you too Asch.” 

There was wicked, terrible laughter that brought Julian from his nightmarish vision, he shakes his head free of the fog, groggy as always. The devil slides one finger from his Adam’s apple toward the tip of his chin, curling it just so it caused pain “Such beautiful babies they would make, don’t you agree?” Julian snarls, rolling his eyes, “Asra would never lay a hand on his students.” He marks, boiling at having to see such a thing, but knowing it would never come to pass. “Asch doesn’t even look like that!” He snaps, smirking at the little twinge the devil makes, the narrowing of his eyes. Just as suddenly, he smiles, gripping Julian’s chin, his nails digging into his beaten skin, “Oh? I suppose you’d know best wouldn’t you?” He says, mocking Julian, laughing as his other hand rips at the roots of his hair, forcing his head back to look at him in the eyes. “It matters little what her cunt looks like.” He hisses, smiling long and fox like, “It won’t be you who fills it.” 

Julian feels his rage ripple under his skin, the devil knows it and continues to prick his skin with his talons, “I thought I would tire of you- but you ever remain a treat...” he pauses, dangerous eyes regarding him. As with all his torments before, Julian’s feels his heart speed up and panic sets in before his eyes fog over with red and once more he is no longer in the realm of his torturer.

This time the fog clears over a river. There is peace here unknown to him, but it settles in his bones like marrow. The air is filled with fresh rain, the grass damp and the trees heavy with water. Julian moves, his mind never losing memory, simply confused, each time he is sent into these realms Julian does not recall his situation, only the one before him. 

What was before him?

There was a house, a raw wood built frame that had two four pane windows and stills with flowers overhanging their rectangle pots. Their was a vast window above and in the middle of the house, Julian couldn’t see inside only the headboard of a elegant bed it seemed. He blinks, distracted from the house as he peers at himself. His face feels light, uncovered by his usual patch, his clothes are fine, far better than he was used too. The shirt upon his frame still billowy and white, but tucked into much finer slacks and exquisitely expensive looking riding boots. He wore no gloves, the mark upon his hand exposed and vulnerable. Julian panicked and hid it, his warm, wonderful quality overcoat hiding his shoulders as the ends came around him like a cape. In this coat however there was no colour, it was simply black and inside the collar was soft black fur that smelt of oils and felt soft as a wolfs summer coat. 

It likely was.

Julian jerks as the front door of the cottage opens, a head pokes out from it, the curtain of hair falls almost to the stone at the foundation. Julian felt his heart skip, Asch. Her eyes didn't catch him at first, they scan from the far right dragging to the left until she catches him, a bright smile bounces onto her face as her perks up “Julian!” Her voice is so sweet to his ears. Though he hesitates, why would his master of torture allow him memories of his life now as it was while here? 

Asch pushes the door open enough for her figure to come into view, her other hand rests atop her swollen belly, her dress cradling her fine shape. Julian fell to his knees, the wet grass instantly soaking his pants. Asch looks shocked, gasping in surprise, “Julian!” She squeaks, worry in her voice. Julian pants, his chest unable to hold any air as she slightly lifts her dress from the floor to hurry over- well. Waddle over. Julian feels a lump in his throat, unable to speak as she comes to him, “Are you alright?!” She looks panicked, scared. She can’t bend to him, but with his height it doesn’t matter as her hands come to his face, lifting it so his head is tilted back. “I...” he manages, her bump touches him and he jerks sharply as she feels something shift inside of her. 

“Julian?!” Asch sounds near to tears, quickly he shakes his head, snapping back. “I am a wicked man- leaving my darling here all by herself!” He feigns theatrics, Asch exhales, smiling as she rolls her eyes, “That was not funny at all my love.” She says it the way he remembers from when he was alive and breathing, and with her. In the way he knows she was exasperated with him, but adores him all the same. Julian smiles, but he can’t manage to feel it as she looks at him, her face a little flushed from running to him. “I had thought it might be,” he says, trying to commit the lines of her face into his mind, desperate to remember everything about her before this twisted vision is taken from him.

Asch runs a soft hand over her belly, smoothing out her dress, sighing “I trust you had a good day at work?” She asks as Julian gets up, wiping the trimmings of grass from his pants. For some odd reason, Julian knew what she spoke of, knew for some reason that he ran a clinic not far from their home, which was in a grove not far or close to the palace. He walked from there through the streets without care of his eye or hand, people saw him and had no cringe to his marks of failures, only smiles and greetings. The day was good, it was late in the afternoon now, his clinic closed for the day. Julian nods, “It was, quiet thankfully.” He says, the words so strange in his mind. Thankfully quiet? Julian repressed how much comfort all his was giving him. 

Domestication. 

Julian blinks as her arm cradles his, nudging him into motion toward the house, “I’m surprised you missed the storm,” she says, giggling “It was pouring not moments ago.” Julian squeezes his eyes shut, wondering if he opened his eyes if he would be returned to his chains. Yet when he opened his eyes, it was still the same.

Asch gathered him in the front door, taking his fine coat from his shoulders, a kiss left on his cheek as she hung it on a wooden rack beside them. “Dinner is about ready!” Asch says cheerfully, adding “Don’t track mud in the house! I just washed the floors!” Julian blinks once, and then again, and then a few more times as he soaks in the sight before him. 

On either side of him there were rounded arch ways, one that led into a den with a fire place and a large plush soft with various furs slung about it, elegantly carved end tables that housed lanterns and a few books of science and magic alike. There were a few bookshelves stuffed to the brim with all sorts of novels. Julian inhales and is floored by the scent of chicken roasting. He pauses, slipping his boots off so he doesn’t ruin the floors with muck, gathering himself to enter into the right archway, the kitchen. It was a little busy inside the room, Asch was cutting carrots by the stove, her mind focused on the task rather than him as he examines the room. 

There were many shelves and counters and a ice box for meat, luxury he has only ever seen in the palace- was right here in his home. Julian jaw is a bit slacked as he sweeps his eyes across the kitchen. There was another room, a dinning room with a long table and beautiful chairs, windows on every side expect the inner left. There was also a small round table that looked for less special occasions in the kitchen. Julian touches the top of the counter, feeling the marbled stone cool his fingers. Asch looks over her shoulder at him, her face a little hot looking and eyes tired “Nadia has letters of inquiry delivered earlier today, I left them in your office to look over.” She says in a humming tone. 

Julian cocks a brow, too distracted by her to do much but ask; “Have you rested at all today?” He might have been a plague doctor but Julian was versed in all things medicine and he could see the fatigue in her face. Asch colours pink, Julian looks flatly at the back of her head since she doesn’t seem to be able to look at him. “You know your husband is a Doctor, right?” Julian half jokes, reminding her that she can hardly pull anything like this with him. Though he’s suddenly struck by his own words, and the ring he can feel on his finger. For some reason he had not expect this. Despite the overwhelming evidence. 

“I... I know...” she mutters sheepishly, still placing the carrots in a pan. Julian crosses his arms firmly, “You shouldn't overexert yourself. It isn’t helping the baby.” Asch bites her lip and it’s a pretty sight, though confusion quickly clouds her face however. “Babies Julian- don’t tell me you forgot!” Asch scolds him, waddling to the chair he had his hands firmly gripping. 

Babies. As in. More than one. 

Julian gulps, his heart hammering and fingers tingling in terrible excitement and dread. This was cruel. The most cruel thing he could think of himself. Yet as he acknowledged it, cursed the devil, the veil had not lifted and Asch looked at him strangely. “Oh- I’m sorry my love. I hadn’t forgotten. Though I was wondering if you had?” Julian was smooth, somehow always managing to land on his feet. An embarrassed squeak escapes Asch as she averts her gaze. “I will sit...! Dinner just has to finish.” She pouts, Julian grins, leaning over, kissing her gently, clinging to the feel of it, remembering her lips when he was alive. 

Julian can’t help himself, his hands slide until they grip her hips, his kiss growing deeper, with all the passion he had for her. Asch gasps into his mouth, allowing his tongue to slip inside. His hands glide higher until they reach her face, desperately holding her, cradling her face in his big hands as his chest shrivels. He missed her so much. 

He only parts because his lungs beg for air and even then his forehead rested firmly pressed to hers, their breathes shared as Asch gasps, “J-Julian- w-what w-was that!” She squeaks, Julian grunts, kissing her again without abandon, Asch grips his forearms, Julian runs his fingers through her hair, unable to help himself, despite knowing it wasn’t real, it felt so real. 

Julian stops, their lips releasing as he stiffens. If only it was real. Was this what the devil wanted? For him to finally give in to the happiness this provided and watch it crumble behind his eyes and hear that horrible laugh. “J-Julian o-our d-dinner-“ Julian straightens and his little wife is completely dwarfed by his height, Julian clears his throat, flipping the ovens notches off and caging Asch between his arms, able to feel shifting in her belly. “So pretty in pink,” he teases, admiring her. Asch sputters, clearly thrown off base “W-What h-has g-gotten into- y-you?” She says, a little bit of a laugh, but mostly she looked baffled. Julian grins sharply, “My pretty little wife is having my babies and has made me dinner. I think she deserves a little attention.” Asch laughs, smoothing his shirt with her hands “Your attention,” she says, pointedly looking at her belly, “Is very potent.” 

Julian chuckles and he runs a hand over her belly, sliding his arm behind her to help usher her toward the wooden chairs “Sit darling, I will do the rest.” Asch gazes lovingly at him, “Oh Portia came by earlier, she was hoping we might come along with her and Nadia to see fireworks.” Asch says, biting her lip, adding “I said we would try- I know you have lots of work to finish.” Julian’s brows lift slightly as he plates the food neatly, “Not too much that I would miss the opportunity to see fireworks,” he smiles over his shoulder, his cheeks colouring pink as he notices she was already looking at him with a tender smile. 

This was everything he could have wanted. 

Why was he still allowed to be here? Surely the devil would rip him away soon. Julian swallows, lips twitching into a frown as he places the food in the table. “I thought you might say that. I was thinking of wearing that pretty sundress- the one that you liked so much,” she says cheerfully, beginning to eat. Julian shakes him mind free of his thoughts, “I like everything you put on- and everything you don’t.” He says cheekily, enjoying the laugh that escapes her, “Would you wear that tie- the one that matches?” She squeaks, so excitedly. “Of course I will,” he says plucking her hand from her lap and kissing it firmly. 

Despite how warm his heart had become, dread was beginning to poke at the edges, the thought of the devil never leaving his mind.

It wasn’t long before he was following Asch upstairs through the house that just seemed to get bigger then deeper you went into it. Beside their room was two other rooms, one a guest bed that seemed to be in perfect shape, a small bathroom beside that and in the other wall was what seemed to be the baby room from the glance Julian looks as they quickly passed by it. He caught at least one painted lion on the wall before Asch pulled him by the hand into their bedroom, to which he promptly marvelled at. 

The window overlooked their truly massive bed, it’s sheets white but covered in furs and fine silks, whites and auburns that very clearly took after his hair. He could sense the theme quickly being an amalgamation of both their outstanding colours. There was a grand fireplace that a beautiful love seat over looked and against the wall beside it was a bookshelf so high there was a ladder to reach the top shelf. It seemed full of medical books, very few magic, but Julian quickly discerned the reason for it was because right beside the fireplace there was the door to his cozy office, another room that was bathed with sunlight. 

On the other side of the room from the fireplace was their closet and bath, Asch had walked into it, exposing a plush looking round sofa seated in the middle of it. Julian blinks wildly. This, this he never thought he would have. 

Grimly he thought, he still didn’t. 

Asch hums a pretty tune as she returns, fixing a dazzling pair of earrings on, pretty hanging diamonds that matched the fist sized oval carved diamond around her neck nestled between her engorged breasts. The sundress was splashed with pink, looking as if someone has taken a large paint brush and swatted at it. Julian couldn’t take his eyes off his wife as she slipped comfortable flats on. Only when she giggled in amusement did he snap his gaze back to her face. “Quit staring and go get ready,” she made a little motion with her hands that made him laugh nervously and colour pink in the face. 

“I can hardly help that,” he calls from the walk-in, peering at the space. It was cut in half, very clearly. Most of what Asch wore was light, soft colours while Julian enjoyed nothing but blacks and reds, there was some colour there, but most of it was on the darker side, evergreens and deep blues, even a nearly black purple was there. For a moment Julian was shocked at how expensive everything looked and wondered exactly how well his business was doing- not to mention Asch seemed to work as well, what with all the magic and commission orders he has seen on the tables around the house. 

Julian pulls the outfit he decided on, the only colour was the pink splashed tie that had his heart tugging slightly at the sweetness of its implication. Also making him wonder how often they tired to match their outfits. Julian threw his overcoat across his shoulders, suddenly realizing there were no gloves of any kind on his side of the room. There was a slight panic, “Darling where... are my gloves?” He can hear Asch hum in confusion before she enters, head tilted “Gloves?” She asks, as if it was strange. “You stopped wearing gloves some time ago Ilya- you do have a pair in your office I think.” Julian flexes his fingers, if he supoosedly doesn’t wear them anymore... than he supposed it would look odd. 

“Lets not keep them waiting!” He says a bit lamely, but Asch doesn’t seem to take mind of it and nods, “I have a carriage ready outside!” 

Portia and Nadia looked in good health when they arrived, perfectly on time for the fireworks. The girls were sitting leisurely stretched out like cats in a pole bearing bed. Nadia swept her arm across the back of the sofa, smiling so sweetly at Portia “Little sister.” Julian calls, waving as they cross the grass to meet them. Portia jumps up from her spot, not too far away from Nadia, excitedly waving “Ilya! Asch!” Asch squeezes their linked fingers together as the come up to what Julian could only describe as a silk nest. Nadia pats the spot beside them, so clearly meant for them both. Julian helps Asch into the pillows, quickly coming to sit behind her to help her rest comfortably against him. 

“Such a doting husband,” Nadia coos, looking at him with a bit of a smug expression. Asch reaches behind her to affectionally touch his cheek. “Have you two thought of names?” Portia chimes in, gripping a pillow to her breast as Nadia combs a hand through her lush hair. “Andris and Adrian!” Asch informs with the happiest sounding chirp. Julian is once more stuck, the feeling of happiness becoming all too familiar in his chest than he’d like it to be. Another thing for the devil to mock. “-Julian picked them.” Asch says, making him snap back into the moment. “Oh those are such handsome names!” Portia says while Nadia give an affirmed whimsical titter. “I can’t wait to see my little nephews! When are you due?” Portia squeaks, pressing her hand into Asch to feel the babies kick. 

“They are welcome to stay there as long as they please. Isn’t that right my love?” Asch asks, tilting her gaze up to him. Julian nods “Mhm, twins are almost always premature, the longer they stay the better. But it’ll be about three months at least, Pasha.” She pouts at his explanation, but nods “I just can’t wait for the little ones!” Everyone shares her sentiment equally. “The painter just finished the nursery, you both must see it! The little ravens are so precious!” Asch says, taking Julian’s hand again, toying with his fingers as they wait for the fireworks, servers begin to crowd their area, making sure they were refreshed. 

“I had thought he was the right choice,” Nadia chimes, requesting water absently as she sinks into the lush pillows with Portia under her arm. “I bet they’ll have your hair Ilya,” Portia giggles, sipping at a colourful drink. Julian ignores how much he yerns for that himself, “I think they might take after Asch,” he hates himself for how much he wants it, wants this to be real. “I’m so excited!” Portia practically yells, just as the fireworks start. 

All of them sit in comfortable silence as the sky begins to light up with an array of colours, beautiful music playing along with the brilliant pops and and flashes. Julian was content to watch them, Asch resting against him, playing with his fingers, drumming her fingers against his knuckles when suddenly she winces, her hand jerking in his and tightening. Julian freezes “Asch?” She softly, painfully grunts, curling slightly. Julian begins to sit up, Portia and Nadia completely ignoring the fireworks now, their worried gazes drawn to them. 

Julian feels his blood run cold as something warm seeps into his lap, quickly he wipes his hand over it, bringing it close to his face, the bright light of the fireworks reveal and angry red stain across his palm and Julian gasps, Asch whines noisily, gripping the pillows around them, “J-Julian-“ she huffs out with great difficulty. Julian pants, his mind going a mile and minute, “She’s bleeding-“ he manages, Nadia was already calling for her guards. 

Portia is already at Asch’s side, gripping her hand and helping Julian adjusts her to lay down as the pole bearers begin to lift them. “It- it’s too s-soon-“ she hisses in pain, her face contorted. Nadia yells commands through the silks of the canopy, and just as quickly spoke so gently to them “We are returning to the palace, everything will be fine, Asch.” She says, looking at Julian, “You’re husband will make sure your babies are just fine.” Julian bobs his head quickly in response, “Just breathe Asch.” This unfortunately wasn’t uncommon with twins, rare was it they would come to term without complications. It was far enough at least they could breathe on their own. Julian was still petrified, using the time it took them to ge to the palace to calm himself. 

Julian tried to assist in her pain, applying the magic from his mark to her, gritting his teeth as he experiences the pain of what he can only imagine is contractions, hoping it wasn’t anything worse.

Asch still gasps in pain, evidently Julian was unable to take all of it away. Portia tried to stop him, batting at his hands saying something like “It wasn’t helping.” But Julian feels useless right now as they travel up the steps, the far too many steps up the to palace entrance. The pole bearers do not stop even as they enter the grand hall, in fact they take the little canopy bed as far as they can before guards crowd around the opening and help collect Asch from the mess of blood and pillows. Julian ignores how much puddles under them as they walk, leaving a trail of red as the guards push into a spare room with a guest bed. Nadia commands the servant to collect warm water and blankets. Portia keeps herself in Asch’s reach as Julian rolls his sleeves up, drenching his hands before looking at his wife. 

Julian examines the bloody mess between his wife’s thighs, able to discern it was exactly as he thought, “Nadia!” He barks, tone more serious than he ever remembers being able to be. Nadia comes to his side quickly, the front of her clothes covered in blood “She’s miscarrying- I need to get them out right now.” Nadia seems to snap into action as well, Julian is grateful she didn’t utter a word of it in the room and swiftly left. “W-What’s- h-happening?!” Asch gasps, utterly terrified. Julian presses his lips together, shakily breathing before gathering his resolve. “Asch everything will be fine. They just wanted to come out, that's all.” He tries to say with a light tone, hoping it wasn’t obvious how terrified he himself was. 

“We’re going to give you something for the pain.” Julian didn't like lying to her in the slightest, but it was better than having her panic about what he was about to do. It would be fine. He kept telling himself, they would put her under and he would cut open her belly and take them out. Julian would even assure there was no scar with his magic, it was going to be fine. 

He would make sure it was fine. 

Nadia came back with the speed of a hellsteed, the room filling with servants that held bowls of water and towels, a leather bound carrier that Julian could see held the tools. Julian licks his lips, “Asch I need you to drink the whole glass alright?” The servant was at the ready by her side. Portia helped her take it, all of them watched her drink it and waited until her eyes grew heavy and her head heavily rested back. 

Julian shakes his head free of terrible buzzing thoughts “Scalpel.” Julian was quick, his hands very practiced despite never doing this before. Of course he read about it, knew the procedure, but the stress of doing it on his wife was a weight on his back as he grabbed purchase of his sons. The first coming out quickly, Julian wasn’t even able to take a second to look at him before getting the second. Nadia helped with cleaning them, towelling down their bloody covered bodies. Julian could hear them both crying as he presses his hands along her open wound. Wincing in pain as it transferred to him. Blood seeped though his clothes, but the wound sealed just as quickly. 

Justin breathes harshly, greedily gulping air as his sits back, exhausted from the pain and stress of it all. 

Portia was watching Asch intently, her breathing was even and shallow. “Julian!” Nadia shrieks behind them. “They aren’t breathing!” Julian nearly slips on the marble floor as he rushes to them, eyes flying across their faces. No. No it couldn’t be. This couldn’t be. 

“Asch isn’t breathing!” Julian couldn’t move, his heart pounding in his ears as he stood there, the most pure form of anguish washing over him. 

Suddenly Julian was staring at the floor, the reddish wisps of smoke clouded as tears fell from his face and caused the fog to jump. The most giddy laughter echoed in the space. “Such a delicious thing isn’t it?” The devil chimes in, the most satisfied sound in his voice. “A doctor that couldn’t save his wife or his sons. My how wretched a feeling that must be?” Julian struggles against the chains, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to stop the tears from falling out. “You are the only wretched thing here.” He bites, knowing that by simply responding to the goading that he had lost. 

The devil sighs almost lovingly “Fear, such a... abrupt emotion. Some nights I think it would be ever so delightful to return you and watch as fear consumes you at every turn.” He laughs, cradling Julian’s face and forcing him to look at him. “I have broken you.” 

Julian has never been so furious. 


	3. Julian dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian Devorak/Asch Cinnis
> 
> I am a updating fiend! Sorry it took so long, I hated everything I came up with until I finally wrote this!
> 
> Enjoy!

There was something about saddness that did things to the mind. Made it melt, made it tired, made it consider and plot things that were not safe. 

It was there, it the earliest possibly part of the morning, where not a soul was awake, all but one. 

Asch sits, a little drunk, covered in white chalk dust, there was an ancient circle around her, one that could be blown away by the wind if it so chose to flutter through her windows. There was a little knife, one used for letters and nothing more, it was sharp, harmless really, or it should have been. 

Asch looks at her lines, inspecting the chalk marks for any faults, her eyes were a bit blurry, but yet still useful. The marble was oh so pesky to draw upon, nothing truly wanting to stick to its smooth surface. Asch dared not breath in fear she would ruin it, she takes the knife from her lap, poking her thumb with its sharp edge. Asch bent it, let the blood drip into the floor and splat onto the chalk. And suddenly it became very dark. 

There was a curious hum, one so ugly and awful it made her blood run cold. “What an intriguing surprise,” the voice says, steps echoing in the marble floor as if they were still truly in the mortal realm. “Such pains they all went through to keep you from me,” finally the devil shows his horrid face, smirk evident along his terrible face. “Yet you come to me, willingly, how amusing.” Asch cannot find her voice as he steps around her circle, though they both know he cannot enter it without permission she is still scared. 

“Speak you mewling child,” he spits, “I have your lover to torment so.” Asch grinds her teeth, shaking in anger, but if she was honest it was fear too. “I want a deal.” She says, and it’s the worst thing she can say. The devil lights up, hiding none of his interest “Is that so? Oh my.” He does not agree, nor does he ask what she wants, doesn’t even try to deduce what she might be thinking like she knows me to enjoy doing. 

“I want Julian- I want him returned to me.” She says breathlessly, shame obviously on her face, how desperate she is for this deal. The devil does not offer a response, not even terms, he simply regards her in his eerie way, the lids of his eyes falling over most of his vision. “Oh! What will you give in return?” He questions, and seems rather bored with her already. Asch knows better- should have known better, but says it anyway. 

“Anything- please-!” She cries, but has too much pride to fall to tears over it. The devil snorts, looking rather amused with her, “You have nothing I want.” He says in a most crushing manner, the sheer shock on her face must have delighted him because he’s cooing, smiling in his awful way. He has never done this before- the devil never denies a deal- not ever. “Please...” her chest felt like it’s shredded apart, like talons were clawing at her flesh and leaving her hallow. “Oh I’m in such a mood today,” he says with an air of excitement, “What say you to this, I shall let you see him- but you shall always bear the mark of your... venture.” His brow pops in question, Asch did not think, could not think clearly, she bobs her head viciously in response.

“Say it.” He commands. 

“Deal!” 

There wasn’t anything special about what he did just then, it was as if the sun had risen upon a red desert, there was smoke, fog as thick as stone. Asch looks around, and can see most of what looked like a room, not a room with doors or windows, but a room no less. 

There is rattling, chains of some kind, the sound is booming and destructive all at once and Asch cringes, upper body twisting to see what was behind her. “Julian?!” She screams, her heart hammering like the beat of a hummingbirds wing. Julian groans, his head tilting upward, locking eyes with her. There is something there, something pensive and terrified, like he was too exhausted but at the same time too heartbroken to not react. 

“Please stop this,” he beseeches no one, Asch clumsily stands, the floor was ice cold and burnt the pads of her sensitive feet. “Oh my he’s not very happy to see you is he?” The devil chuckles, looking positively invigorated, “I don’t think he believes you're real precious girl.” Asch rushes to him, pulling at his chains at first, but gives up because she knows they will not budge, wasting not a second longer before his face is in her hands and his lips are against hers. It was gut wrenching, but she had to have it, she would hate herself for opening her wounds again, but Julian- Julian was here and he was real. 

Julian flintches, his head arching away, eyes so confused as he presses his lips together, looking at her with wildly changing expressions until he settled on baffled. “Ah look I think the clever doctor has figure it out.” The devil chuckles, sitting in a lush chair that seemingly was never there before.

“Asch no...” his voice was like shattered glass, wretched and ruined, Asch shudders, pressing her forehead against his tightly, “You didn’t please tell you didn’t!” He begs, breath unsteady, the devil snickers, unable to contain his joy “She tried, didn't you darling? She wanted her soul in your place.” Julian looks destroyed, devastated- “Such a face my dear boy, I did not take her deal- though I might still- would you like to offer again?” Asch opens her mouth and Julian snarls “She wouldn’t!” He says firmly, “You aren’t going too!” He says angrily, but there is no real bite behind his words. “How are you here? What did you offer him?!” Julian was terrified, staring at every detail of her face. Asch swallows, “H-He said I- I would b-bear t-the mark of t-this d-deal-“ Asch fumbles out, Julian does not appear to understand its meaning either.

“I missed you- I- I love you-“ she says so fast, so scared as if she was worried she wouldn’t get the chance again. “I love you Asch- I love you so much.” She’s kissing him again, fiercely, hands gripping his face, Julian is consumed by it, somehow so tender and pure. Asch was beautiful, wild like a forest fire, Julian could feel the rush of tears fall out of her eyes, he could feel his own eyes wanting to spill tears, but he doesn’t allow it. “It’s going to be alright,” he whispers, panting as they part once more for breath “I promise.” Asch shakes her head, her lip quivering “Please-“ she chokes out, Julian hushes her, wishing his arms were free so he could pull her to his chest and hide her away from all the dangers in the world. “We’ll find a way. We always do darling.” Asch sniffles, shaking like a leaf, but she nods. 

The devil hums in satisfaction, “Your time is up, my pretty.” His hand curls around Asch’s shoulder, yanking her from Julian, “Would you like to see what this touching moment cost her?” He was grinning ear to ear, Julian’s face scrunched up in anger, but before he can speak, chains jerks from the floor and clamp into Asch’s limbs, forcing her into the floor with a thud. 

Julian jerks violently, Asch screams and the putrid smell of burning flesh polluted the air. “Tell her it’s going to be fine, Julian.” He mocks, looking ever so peaceful as Asch screams in agony. Julian shakes with rage, jerking in his binds as the ones around Asch slither away and vanish, her wrists and ankles branded by the links. The devil rounds her, his staff lifting up her chin, “Didn’t daddy tell you never to gamble in games you couldn’t win?” Asch was sobbing, blood leaking from her burns, Julian flintches as another chain grips around her neck, squeezing her throat, suddenly sizzling against her skin. Asch claws at it, choking out gasps as she's strangled. The chains don’t burn her fingers, seemingly allowing her fruitless attempts at pulling them off. “Stop! Stop it please!” Julian howls, watching her suddenly vanish before his eyes. 

“My my just when I think I’ll be bored.” He says, inhaling sharply, “I shutter to think who will treat those burns- hm doctor?” He looks positively smug, Julian snarls in fury “You broke our deal!” The devil actually looks insulted, “How dare you accuse me of such a thing.” He sweeps over to Julian, clawed hand gripping his chin “You weren’t allowed to hurt her! That was our deal!” Julian belts, absolute fire in his belly, the devil nods, humming in affirmation “But I did not harm her, foolish boy, those were the chains of her deal- just as these are yours.” His sharp nail toys with a link, “I may make the deals, but I do not carry them out.” Julian thrashes, but the devil doesn’t seem interested in his fit any longer, laughing wildly as he saunters to his impressive chair. 

The screaming alone was enough to attract the whole attention of the palace, but the scent of burnt flesh, blood and chalk attracted Asra and the people she so desperately didn't want to see in that moment. Asch’s nails bit into the marble, chipping the fine tips into a jagged unclean mess at the ends of her fingers. There was a cool sweep of wind that told her people were inside her room, though nothing happened for a moment as Asch sobbed hysterically. There’s was blinding pain, a searing throb in her body, she could feel her heart pumping, blood welled in her perfectly shaped, sunken burns. It was fields far from any ordinary kitchen burn, no these were not little stove top nicks or blister burns- these were hellfire burns. These gouged her skin, separated sinew, liquified flesh as if it was simply jelly. Asch’s eyes were bloodshot, pouring a rivers worth of tears down her cheeks and puddling the floor under her face. The hot wet glow of blood trickled down her skin, riveting trails of red tears, the sickening sound of it drip drip dripping into the floor was almost enough to distract her from the white hot pain in her neck. 

Asch’s voice was so ruined, so horribly abused and the burn across her throat did not help her misery. There was sharp and terrible twists in her empty stomach, like her poor insides were being fisted by a unforgiving hand. Jerking and churning, if she was full of anything but bile she might have thrown up right then, even still might have if her throat wasn’t constricted like a knot. 

“Gods-“ Asra shouted, his first instinct was to swipe at the floor, though the summoning circle was already ruined by Asch’s writhing. Asra grabbed her- gripped her forearms to steady her, “You didn’t-!” He moans, almost in as much agony as she was. “Portia get my bag! Quickly!” He commands, “Breathe and tell me what happened!” Asra sounded so furious with her, more so than he has ever been. Asch gasps out, gulping down breath despite it hurting so badly, Asra with saints patients lets her cry and struggle on her words until Asch forced it out of herself “I-I w-wanted t-t- to s-see hi- him!” She was shaking and sweating from the pain. Asra has urgency in his eyes, not the typical kind you’d expect, one that was desperate for information. “And this is the payment?” He urges, searching her face for any kind of acknowledgement, Asra squeezes her skin slightly in his hands, frantic for her to speak “Was this the payment Asch?!” Asch nods vigourously, the pain in her neck amplified with the motion, making a stabbing pain shoot yo her spine and straight to her brain. 

Asra seems to have snapped back, his expression less wild, relief washed over him as best it could. It wasn’t long until Portia and Nadia returned with his bag Asra didn’t hesitated to start mixing water, herbs and aloe all together in a rush. Asch only sees flashes of movement, unable to fully pay attention to what was happening, but could feel them wrapping something tightly around her wrists. Asch, delirious from her pain could faintly see bandages around her arm, her vision was so blurred but the roaring pain in her upper limbs has dulled considerably as Asra worked. 

Asch was present enough now that she could feel him smearing something ito her ankles wounds, it was cold and jelly like- tingling almost as he, with effort, yanked the bandages taught, wrapping them tightly so they wouldn’t hurt. In the back of her mind she knew Julian had taught him that, because Julian taught her that. There was still so much pain, but it was now just a throbbing as Asra went to work in her neck, Portia bundled up her hair so he could work. The bandages here weren’t so tight but they did what he intended for them. Whatever concoction he made was already doing wonders on her wrecked skin, “The pain should go away soon Asch.” He mumbles absently as he fastens the last metal clips around her neck to keep the bandages in place. 

“It’ll heal,” he says, more for Portia and Nadia’s sake than her own. “It’s going to leave nasty scars.” Asch knew it was suppose too, that was the deal after all. Asch could still feel the weight of the chains around her limbs, the way they sunk into her flesh and melted whatever was in the way. The burns were deep, deep enough she saw small bits of pinkish bone to her horror. 

“What on earth were you thinking?!” Asra snaps at her. Asch didn’t want to do this now, her head was pounding and she was so tired, but she didn’t have the luxury to speak her woes. “I-I m-missed h-him,” tears were flowing down her face, her limbs were throbbing terribly as Asra carries her to her bed, laying her on the sheets “But we had plans Asch- we were going to get him back.” Asra says gently, wiping her tears away. Asra sits in the edge of her bed, peering at the already soiled bandages, unsurprised at the amount of blood seeping through. Asra muffled a sigh, “You can go no where while this heals.” He tells her, but she knows it is a sharp warning, “We will get him back. You will try and not make this worse.” Asch glances up at him, puzzled at his words until she notices through blurry eyes that all of them were dressed as if they were leaving.

“If you make this worse it will not be me who is angry with you,” Asra lifts himself from the bed, carting a hand through her hair, humming softly “Sleep. We will see him home safe.” 

Julian cannot get the sight of her burnt flesh out of his mind, or the smell out of his nose. He suspects the devil has something to do with it, but he seemed uninterested in Julian, troubled even as he sits upon his throne, staring at little else but the floor, Julian could not find himself caring what plagued him, good or bad ignored him. For a time it seemed like a trick, waiting for him to disturbed by the silence, but then nothing still happened. Julian eyes him hatefully, but then he blinks his eyes wide open, staring at something he had not expected. The devil sits there in his chair, but he is not moving, he is not breathing, he is stone. The chains around his body sag and Julian is gently placed on the warm floor, his limbs free and aching badly. 

Julian suspects this is simply another trick, and sits there, rubbing his raw skin, not giving the devil his satisfaction, “This is a most uninspired deception.” Julian spits hatefully, not bothered to try and find whatever fake freedom the devil wishes to taunt him with. There was no door, but Julian suspects if he came close to one of the walls it would appear as if by magic, the way leading him into the arms of his darling. Where he might spend a moment of happiness before it is taken from him yet again. 

Julian would not do it, he would not give in, so he sits, hateful and wits about him.

After a long while of sitting there, hurried footsteps could be heard and Julian rolls his eyes, unamused. So the deception would come to him, the devil must be more impatient than he thought. There are hushed voices that come from behind his chair, Justin rises, his bone cracking as he stands his full height. Would it be Asch? Would she come to him terrified and crying, so happy to see him? Would she kiss him and beg him to leave this place with her? 

Julian glares at the sounds, and is shocked when it is Asra’s white head that pokes behind the chair rather than the one he expected to see. “Julian?” He says, almost as confused, behind him Portia and Nadia emerge, looking at him with relief. “How clever,” Julian spits, staring at the stone figure of the devil, “I won’t fall for this, of all things.” Julian remarks, watching them flood into the room. “Julian what-?” Asra says, and the looks at what Julian is glaring at, seeing the devil still anda dark as stone. 

“Julian this is no trick,” he says carefully, looking at the devil with a measured gaze, decidedly understanding “The devil broke your deal, he is paying his price.” The words mean little to Julian, his leveled gaze meeting Asra’s. “Ilya we’ve come to get you- this is real.” Pasha smiles, but Julian shakes his head “This is nothing more than another one of his games. I will think I am free, and safe, and happy- but it will all be a lie.” Asra’s face twists, a deep frown marring his mouth “What then? How long shall we wait here until you believe us?” Julian does not answer, fouled and furious. 

“Asch is bleeding, alone and in pain.” The words churn in his stomach, making his face fall in sorrow, “He broke his deal with you when he hurt her, Julian. Stay here if you think us false, but Asch is waiting for you.” Julian hesitates, his feet shifting on the red stone. Julian swallows, what was one more heartache? If it was a trick at least he could cling to the feelings he had. Julian sighs, nodding his head, Asra smiles softly, waiting as Julian made his way over. 

A door that was never there before, behind the chair, stood empty and void of anything. Asra waits, Pasha goes first, than Nadia follows, “Don’t be angry with her,” Asra mutters before Julian can move, “She just missed you so much.” The deal she made. Julian swallows a lump, nodding before he enters into the blackness. 

His vision took a moment to return, though the blackness outside did not help, Portia and Nadia were standing there, Julian felt Asra behind him and finally breathes. The air was warm, candles around the room just barely lit up the space and provided a lemony scent. Portia grabs his hand, tugging him along with her down the torch lit halls. She took him down a flight of stairs and around the corner until they came to a door that looked like any other. Julian pushes on it. The lock clicks and drags, no one enters with him, but Asra leaves a bag of something on the dresser beside the door before closing it behind Julian. 

It was dark here too, but the air here was stale and stunk of burnt flesh. Julian shakily inhales when he sees something shivering on the bed, quiet pained sobs escaping them. 

“Asch.” He chokes, his feet moving without his permission. Julian’s collapses before the bed, “Julian?” His name was uttered without belief, scared almost as much as he was. Julian’s eyes first saw her face, the tears staining her cheeks, then the flicked toward her neck, the ugly and ruined bandages there. “Hold still.” He ground out, looking over at the bag that was left. Quickly he grabs it, pulling the mixture Asra prepared and new wrappings. Julian works gently, but quickly, peeling the spoiled wrappings off her skin and applying the gel to her deep wounds. They look awful, unlike anything he has ever seen. 

“You’re here.” She chokes, trying to muster up the enthusiasm for him. Julian smiles softly, “Shh, it’s alright stay still, I’m here.” He bumps his head into hers slightly, smiling as he tightens the wrappings around her throat, he rewarps and tightens the bindings around her limbs. Julian didn’t know how long he would truly be here for, waiting the second he was returned to the devils clutches. He lays Asch’s down, trying to coax her into sleep as he lays next to her, settled as his arms wrap around her. 

Julian was terrified to sleep, but he does, unable to stop himself. 


End file.
